You & Me
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: AntiCosmo/Cosmo. Una semana puede ser muy larga para soportar... toda la vida? eterna. Yaoi
1. Huesped indeseado

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"YOU &amp; ME"**

**Cap. 1**

**Era de noche en Mundo Mágico, mientras una sombra volaba hacia los alrededores aparentemente perdida. Todas las demás hadas dormían tranquilamente, sin imaginarse que uno de sus enemigos, volaba libremente por toda su ciudad, pero…**

**El realmente no estaba interesado en atacar ese sitio. Estaba cansado, deseaba descansar y dejar de ser perseguido… es que acaso no tenía derecho a una vida propia, sin que Jorgen y sus estúpidas reglas interfirieran?. De lo único que se quejaba era de la ausencia de una "AntiRulez", por que eso le habría ayudado.**

**O quizas no, después de todo en el Mundo de los AntiPadrinos todo era al revés, tal vez si ello existiera le perjudicaría en lugar de ayudarle. Que rayos.**

**Tenía que descansar en algún sitio… aquella casa con luces se veía bien…**

**…**

**-Pero Wanda…**

**-Pero Wanda nada… ya tuvimos suficientes desastres por hoy**

**Cosmo miraba muy acongojado a su mujer que estaba furiosa. Pero Wanda no podía mantener esa expresión de furia hacia Cosmo durante tanto tiempo, sus ojos de cachorrito apaleado le ganaron. El hada de pelo rosado soltó un suspiro y miró triste a su marido, que seguía sosteniendo la varita con aquellos grandes ojos.**

**-Escucha cariño- dijo Wanda suavemente- solo te quedarás aquí por una semana… una semana, de acuerdo?**

**-Pero Wanda, por qué tengo que quedarme solito una semana?- lloriqueó Cosmo- Si tu y yo nunca nos separamos!**

**-Necesito arreglar toda la casa de Timmy, cielo- dijo Wanda- el y sus padres regresarán del campamento en una semana y media y la casa no puede estar en ruinas**

**Cosmo miró a otro lado, recordando que él accidentalmente la destruyó con un terremoto similar al que destruyó Brightdale. Wanda movió la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita, apareció una larga lista que se pegó automáticamente en el refrigerador.**

**-Ahí están las instrucciones de cómo tender tu cama, como acostarte a dormir, como utilizar el microondas y un mapa de Mundo Mágico para que no te pierdas al ir a la tienda**

**-Oye!... yo no me pierdo al ir a la tienda!- se quejó Cosmo**

**Wanda tan solo giró los ojos y volviendo a mover la varita, apareció todo un equipo de limpieza dentro de una maleta.**

**-Si me necesitas, ya sabes donde estaré- dijo Wanda tomando la maleta, mientras Cosmo volvía a hacer pucheros- cuidate y por favor… no hagas desastres!**

**-Yo nunca hago desastres… puedes confiar en mi- sonrió Cosmo**

**-Claro que si- respondió Wanda preguntandose si esa sería la última vez en que vería su hogar**

**Despidió a Cosmo con un beso y haciendo "puf" desapareció. Cosmo se quedó callado durante algunos segundos y luego, comenzó a gritar.**

**-Yajuuuuuuuuuuuu! Estoy yo solito! **

**Comenzó a mover la varita y quedó en camiseta y calzoncillos y luego, grandes cantidades de comida aparecieron en la mesa. Otro movimiento de varita y el televisor se prendió y Cosmo se acostó en el sillón mas grande.**

**-Ahora a pasar una larga semana sin Wanda y con mucha diversión- dijo el peliverde apareciendo en su cabeza un sombrero para bebidas- no regaños, no prohibiciones, toda la casa para mi… para mi solito…**

**Cosmo comenzó a ver alrededor, se quitó el sombrero y parándose frente a la cocina donde estaba la larga lista de instrucciones, se soltó a llorar.**

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WANDA! **

**-Quieres callarte de una vez?- dijo una voz- quiero comer en paz **

**Cosmo se quedó boquiabierto. En la mesa de la cocina, mirandolo despectivamente se encontraba AntiCosmo. Cosmo retrocedió algunos pasos y luego, comenzó a gritar como niñita.**

**-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA; UN ANTIPADRINO! **

**-Callate ya!- exclamó AntiCosmo poniéndole una mano en la boca- de verdad, eres una lata**

**-Qué haces en MI casa?- cuestionó Cosmo señalandolo mientras AntiCosmo se veía los nudillos**

**-Mira, yo soy tu así que literalmente esta casa es mía también- dijo mirando alrededor con desagrado**

**-Tu no eres yo **

**-Claro que si- dijo tranquilo- tu llevas una parte de mi y yo llevo una parte tuya, así que prácticamente somos el mismo**

**-Hay- se quejó Cosmo moviendo los ojos- y que quieres aquí?**

**-Quedarme- dijo simplemente AntiCosmo volando hasta el sillón donde antes estuviera Cosmo y se acomodó en este- ahora, se útil y traeme algo de tomar, tengo sed**

**Cosmo apretó las manos alrededor de la varita… pero qué se creía ese para ordenarle?. AntiCosmo volteó un poco y levantó la varita; Cosmo entendió la indirecta- amenaza y volando rápidamente, le llevó un vaso de néctar.**

**-De nada- dijo Cosmo resentido**

**-No tengo porqué darte las gracias, soy un AntiPadrino- dijo AntiCosmo acomodándose su lente**

**-Aún así… a eso se le llama educación**

**AntiCosmo lo miró de arriba abajo y luego, fijó la vista en los ojos de su contraparte.**

**-Gracias- dijo y se volteó a ver la TV**

**Cosmo levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Que pasaba con ese tipo?... realmente era raro… y ahora que Wanda no estaba!**

**Ojala y regresara pronto. No podía decirle a Jorgen o los encerraría, después de todo el y Wanda le habían liberado y era su culpa que estuviera libre… pero aún así, tal vez con eso, pudiera asustarlo.**

**-Mejor vete de mi casa- dijo Cosmo- o llamaré a Jorgen**

**AntiCosmo lo miró durante algunos segundos y voló hasta quedar frente a él. Luego, comenzó a reir de manera estridente.**

**-Tu entregandome a Jorgen- repitió AntiCosmo- por favor, sé que eres idiota, pero no creo que llegues a tanto…**

**Cosmo se puso rojo; generalmente no le gustaba que lo llamaran idiota, tal vez dejaba que Timmy y Wanda se lo dijeran, pero el sabía que realmente ellos no creían eso. Pero otras personas era otro cuento y no le hacía gracia que AntiCosmo se burlara de él.**

**Levantó la varita y le lanzó un ataque, con tal mal tino, que convirtió un florero en un murciélago gigante. AntiCosmo miró al murciélago aburrido y con un movimiento de varita, lo convirtió de nuevo en un florero, pero esta vez de color morado oscuro.**

**-Escucha Cosmito- dijo AntiCosmo moviendo la varita amenazadoramente- yo soy muy poco paciente… así que cuida tus idioteces por esta semana… porque me vas a tener de huésped, jajajajaja**

**AntiCosmo subió las escaleras riendo y se encerró en la habitación de Cosmo y Wanda… tal parecía que dormiría ahí. Cosmo apretó los puños furioso y luego, soltó un suspiro resignado mirando hacia arriba.**

**-Hay… buenas noches a ti también- el peliverde se arrebujó en el sillón- supongo que tendre que acostumbrarme… esta será una larga semana**

**En la habitación, AntiCosmo suspiraba y le daba vueltas a su varita, mientras veía una foto de Cosmo en la mesita de noche de Wanda.**

**-Tal parece que esta será una larga semana**

**TBC**

**…**


	2. Juego peligroso

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"YOU &amp; ME"**

**Cap. 2**

**-Ya levantate!... tengo hambre, haz de comer **

**-Ay! **

**Cosmo pegó un brinco y cayó del sillón al suelo mientras varias estrellitas danzaban a su alrededor.**

**-Qué tengo qué repetirtelo todo?... tengo hambre!**

**-Si, si, ya voy, enseguida- respondió el adormilado padrino tallandose los ojos mientras AntiCosmo ya vestido con su traje y demás, señalaba la estufa.**

**Cosmo comenzó a hacer el desayuno, sacando un par de huevos mágicos.**

**-Cómo los quieres?**

**-Estrellados- respondió AntiCosmo mientras volteaba el periódico al revés**

**Cosmo se encogió de hombros preparando los huevos y estaba a punto de servírselos cuando abrió mucho los ojos.**

**-Un momento!- exclamó Cosmo- porqué tengo que hacerte el desayuno?... aaaaaaaaaaaay! **

**Cosmo gritó al querer poner las manos en la cintura y ponerse la sartén en la espalda, quemándose. AntiCosmo cerró los ojos cuando el padrino hizo eso y luego, Cosmo cayó sobre la mesa con expresión de dolor.**

**-Donde guarda tu mujer los remedios para quemaduras?- preguntó poniendole un dedo en la espalda a lo que el padrino ojiverde volvió a gritar**

**-No lo se- lloriqueó Cosmo a lo que AntiCosmo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la sala, para comenzar a buscar**

**-Pero que tonto!- exclamó AntiCosmo pegandose en la frente molesto. **

**Levantó su varita y apareció un equipo para AntiQuemaduras.**

**-No, no necesito esto- gruñó y agitó nuevamente la varita, quedando por fin el equipo para quemaduras**

**AntiCosmo voló hasta la cocina, donde Cosmo parecía a punto de morir por aquella marca dejada debido tanto al metal como el aceite que se había regado encima; el ojiverde-gris suspiró mientras aplicaba la curación en la espalda del otro. Movió la varita y la venda quedó en su lugar.**

**-Esta mejor así? ¬¬**

**-No- dijo Cosmo aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Wanda siempre me da un besito para que se me olvide el dolor **

**-QUÉ?... NI CREAS QUE YO HARÉ ESO! **

**-No te lo estoy pidiendo… sniff- Cosmo lloriqueó un poco mas y AntiCosmo se golpeó la frente.**

**-Vale, vale, pero deja de llorar- se desesperó**

**Se acercó a Cosmo y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Luego, comenzó a toser.**

**-Guacala! **

**-Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor **

**-Si ¬¬… mas vale que nadie se entere, entendido?**

**-Entendido- dijo Cosmo poniendose una mano en la frente**

**AntiCosmo terminó haciendo el desayuno para ambos, tuvo que ser un desayuno normal puesto que ahí no había antihuevos, además de que Cosmo no comía eso. Una vez que terminaron el desayuno, Cosmo salió disparado a quien sabe donde mientras dejaba al pobre AntiCosmo con los ojos muy abiertos y todos los trastes sucios, que cayeron encima de él.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**AntiCosmo acomodó el último plato limpio en el fregadero y suspiró mientras se quitaba el delantal. Ni en sus peores días en la Anti MagiAcademia tuvo que soportar eso de AntiWinkie, ni de nadie mas.**

**-Estoy harto!- exclamó lanzando el delantal rosado al suelo… iba a imponer un orden y sería Cosmo quien obedeciera, no él- Cosmo!**

**-Cosmo presente- dijo el peliverde sonriendo y con una mano en la frente- quieres jugar a Bola Wanda?**

**-No, no quiero jugar- gruñó AntiCosmo tomando al padrino por la corbata y pegándolo con el- escucha pequeño, el que da las órdenes aquí soy yo y si yo quiero algo…**

**-Ah, ya se!... quieres jugar a "Lo que hace Jorgen lo hacen los demás"- exclamó feliz Cosmo **

**-No, no quiero…!**

**Pero Cosmo ya había empezado. Con un movimiento de su varita, Cosmo se había conseguido un traje negro con su respectivo lente (el traje que usó en la reunión de la secundaria Karlyn Babuchas) y puso expresión de molestia.**

**-No, no quiero…!**

**-No me imites Cosmo- volvió a advertir AntiCosmo**

**-No me imites Cosmo- dijo este con el mismo tono tanto que parecería que ambos eran el mismo**

**-Te lo advierto- dijo AntiCosmo señalandolo con un dedo- si sigues con esto, no te gustará el resultado… hacer enojar a un AntiPadrino es peligroso…**

**-Te lo advierto- dijo Cosmo poniendo una pose graciosa que casi hace reír a AntiCosmo… realmente se veía gracioso- si sigues con esto, no te gustará el resultado… hacer enojar a un AntiPadrino… Padrino! es peligroso…**

**A AntiCosmo se le ocurrió una idea. Miró de manera malvada a Cosmo y se limpió detenidamente el cristal de su lente y luego se lo volvió a colocar.**

**-Realmente vas a imitarme en todo Cosmo?**

**-Claro que si- dijo Cosmo sonriendo y luego, cayo en la cuenta de que algo faltaba- digo… realmente vas a imitarme en todo Cosmo?**

**-Esta bien- dijo AntiCosmo sonriendo**

**-Esta bien**

**AntiCosmo sonrió malvado y tomando el rostro de Cosmo lo besó suavemente. Cosmo abrió muchísimo los ojos y miró a AntiCosmo confundido.**

**-Dijiste que me ibas a imitar en todo- le dijo AntiCosmo acercandose nuevamente a él- así que ahora, tienes que cumplir**

**AntiCosmo volvió a besarlo, esta vez un poco posesivo… y Cosmo cerró los ojos y lo devolvió a su manera, mas tímido y con muchas dudas al respecto acerca de si aquello era realmente parte del juego o si en verdad era tan idiota como para permitirlo, pero… después de todo… realmente iba a imitarlo en todo… había sido una trampa y el había caido… ya se las pagaría… aún quedaban cinco días para vengarse de ese grisáceo de ojos verdes… **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Entrenamiento

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"YOU &amp; ME"**

**Cap. 3**

**-Ahora!**

**Un rayo verde salió disparado hacia una margarita que se transformó en una planta carnívora la cuál amenazó con comerselos a ambos.**

**-Idiota! No es así!**

**AntiCosmo levantó la varita y lanzó un rayo gris-verde contra la planta carnívora que ya estaba masticando al pobre de Cosmo.**

**-Ayuda!**

**Con un "AntiPuff", la planta carnívora se transformó en una rosa negra casi marchita. AntoCosmo movió la cabeza mientras a Cosmo le giraban estrellitas alrededor de la cabeza.**

**-Wiiiiiiiiiii! Florecitas!- exclamó- y van a venir maripositas!**

**AntiCosmo se palmeó la frente bastante molesto. Levantó la varita y apareció un cubo con agua arriba del peliverde, mojandolo de pies a cabeza.**

**-Oye!**

**-Realmente, supongo que mi inteligencia es proporcional a tu estupidez- dijo cruzandose de brazos mientras Cosmo se levantaba en el aire- si te voy a ayudar a entrenar, espero un mínimo de esfuerzo de tu parte**

**-Pero si me esfuerzo!- exclamó Cosmo- yo no tengo la culpa de no poder con los hechizos!**

**-Y como te convertiste en Padrino Mágico, si se puede saber? ¬¬**

**-Con mucha suerte?**

**AntiCosmo suspiró resignado, mientras Cosmo levantaba los brazos y con un "wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" comenzaba a girar.**

**-Bien, bien, intentémoslo de nuevo- dijo el AntiPadrino, cuando volteó hacia la casa que comenzaba a verse como un desastre**

**-Qué?... qué hay de interesante en la casa?**

**-La limpiarás- dijo AntiCosmo- utiliza la varita y dejala rechinando de limpio**

**-Pero… no puedo!**

**-Puedes hacerlo en la habitación de Timmy Turner, no? ¬¬**

**-Eso es diferente- se defendió el peliverde- en esos momentos cuento con la ayuda de Wanda!**

**-Pero algún día, necesitarás saber hacer las cosas por tu propia cuenta… como ahora- dijo- ahora, quiero ver que puedes hacer**

**-De acuerdo!**

**Cosmo levantó la varita y comenzó a escucharse algo que retumbaba en la casa. El AntiPadrino abrió mucho los ojos, mientras veía como una enorme ola de agua arrasaba con la casa, rompiendo mas cosas que las que ya de por si estaban arruinadas.**

**-Ahora está mas limpia**

**AntiCosmo veía la escena mientras algunos numeritos del 1 al 10 comenzaban a aparecer arriba de su cabeza en tonos negros y macabros. Realmente cómo era que Wanda se había casado con él?. Bueno, aunque ahora pensandolo bien el mismo se había casado con alguien similar… tal vez era eso lo que hacía que Cosmo se viera atractivo.**

**-Eres… un… idiota**

**-Aaaaaaaaaaaaay!- se quejó Cosmo- Wanda me dice eso todos los días!**

**-Por algo será ¬¬- dijo AntiCosmo y moviendo la varita, la regresó a su estado anterior- Hazlo de nuevo ¬¬**

**De nuevo Cosmo mueve la varita y la casa comienza a incendiarse.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mi casa se quema!**

**Cosmo vuelve a mover la varita y la casa vuelve a inundarse. **

**-La casa ya se ha salvado ^^**

**Cosmo se ve todo empapado y AntiCosmo se levanta el fleco intentando no matar al pobre padrino. De nuevo, ha levantado la varita y la casa ha regresado a su anterior estado.**

**-Es que acaso no puedes hacer nada bien!?**

**Cosmo se quedó pensativo mientras AntiCosmo le miraba la espalda con los brazos cruzados; luego, el peliverde sonrió.**

**-Bueno… hay algo que puedo hacer mejor que tu…**

**AntiCosmo levantó una ceja mientras Cosmo le daba el frente con una sonrisa muy similar a la propia.**

**-A qué te refieres?**

**-Puedo transformar cualquier cosa en algo muchísimo mas peligroso que tu**

**-Ah si?- AntiCosmo sonrió- veamos quien lo hace mejor**

**AntiCosmo levantó su varita y arrojó un rayo gris-verde contra un tacho de basura… que se convirtió en un enorme perro de tres cabezas, que ladraba mucho.**

**-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- dijo Cosmo por una vez mostrando algo parecido a un gesto de burla- supera esto!**

**Cosmo levantó su varita y arrojó un rayo verde brillante contra una margarita convirtiéndola en un enorme dragón de tres cabezas, que escupía fuego y miraba con una sonrisa malvada al pobre AntiPerro que se quedó congelado con los ojos muy abiertos.**

**-AntiCosmo, Bola de nieve… Bolita de nieve, AntiCosmo**

**El dragón rugió y con esto asustó tanto al pobre perro que salió corriendo con la cola entre las patas. Entonces, el dragón se volteó hacia el AntiPadrino que tragó y levantó la varita mientras aparecía una nubecita que decía "Pánico".**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**El dragón mandó de un coletazo al AntiPadrino contra el suelo, donde se quedó tirado con expresión confusa.**

**-No puedo creer que me haya vencido**

**-Pues creelo- dijo Cosmo asomándose y quedando a unos cuentos milímetros del rostro del AntiPadrino- porque te aseguro que en esto, nadie me a podido superar… que pases buenas noches**

**Cosmo sonrió y se fue volando a su casa, mientras AntiCosmo se incorporaba un poco sorprendido… y luego también sonrió.**

**-Ya veremos… si no te puedo superar…**

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Oscuras noticias

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"YOU &amp; ME"**

**Cap. 4**

**AntiCosmo entró lentamente a la habitación del padrino, donde este ya dormía profundamente como un bebé. El antipadrino de ojos verdes sonrió levemente mientras pasaba una mano por el fleco de su contraparte, convirtiéndolo en una suave caricia.**

**Luego, retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado… en qué rayos estaba pensando!?**

**-Cálmate AntiCosmo- se dijo a si mismo mientras su alborotado corazón amenazaba con infartarse- el estar en esta casa ha comenzado a afectarte**

**En un movimiento de su varita, destapó al padrino frente a él que comenzó a estirar una mano, intentando encontrar la cobija de nuevo.**

**-Ah, no!- exclamó AntiCosmo con las manos en la cintura- quedamos en que tu dormirías en el sillón, recuerdas?**

**Cosmo no se inmutó ni se dio por enterado, solo tomó el extremo de la cobija y tiró de ella para taparse nuevamente. Para mala suerte, AntiCosmo estaba parado encima de esta de manera que cayó de la cama, golpeandose en el suelo.**

**Se asomó por el frente de la cara con expresión peligrosa, mientras flotaba y quedaba de vuelta arriba del padrino, que estaba dormido nuevamente.**

**-Ya levántate!- exclamó**

**-No quiero!- se quejó Cosmo tapandose de nuevo, a lo que AntiCosmo le tiró con mas fuerza**

**-Arriba!**

**Al momento de tirar a Cosmo, este se enderezó de pronto tomando por sorpresa al AntPadrino, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que Cosmo que ahora si estaba completamente despierto. Los labios de ambos estaban unidos y estos no se despegaban, mientras salían de su catalepsia.**

**-Yo…- dijo Cosmo separandose y tragando con miedo y agarrando un poco fuerte las sábanas- yo…**

**AntiCosmo no supo ni porqué lo hizo ni en que estaba pensando en aquel momento, tomó la barbilla de Cosmo y sin esperar alguna otra reacción, comenzó a besarlo fuertemente de manera posesiva. El padrino de cabello verde, se sorprendió un poco al principio pero luego cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar devolviendo aquel beso de la misma manera.**

**El AntiPadrino no se sentía cómodo, quería explorar un poco mas, conocer mas profundamente a aquel padrino tan parecido a si mismo así que utilizó su lengua para abrir la boca del otro y comenzar a jugar dentro de esta y Cosmo respondió de igual forma, lo cual solo hizo que el otro sintiera mas necesidad y recostara al padrino en la cama. Fue un momento muy extraño, en el cual sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de unirse, de ser uno, de ver lo que era tocar el cuerpo del contrario; AntiCosmo pasó una mano por debajo de la tela de la camisa del padrino, comenzando a sentir la suave piel debajo de esta y acariciandola de manera suave.**

**Un gemido salió de la boca del peliverde, que no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo pero era agradable, extremadamente agradable y deseaba que el otro continuara. Se movió un poco, para quedar mas unido a su contraparte que sonrió un poco extrañado.**

**Cosmo estaba respondiendo a los estímulos que el le estaba dando, que extraño… no se esperaba eso, ni que el otro siguiera gimiendo pero esta vez, quejandose por la falta de movimiento en la mano de este, así que decidió no hacerlo sufrir mas y volver a acariciar todo el torso del padrino acostado debajo de él, mientras su lengua comenzaba a acariciar su cuello, haciendo que el otro padrino volviera a gemir con mas fuerza.**

**Desabotonó de manera lenta y suave la camisa del padrino, sin dejar de tocarlo y besarlo y comenzó a bajar mientras Cosmo se aferraba con mas fuerza a él, disfrutando de cada sensación nueva que cruzaba por su cuerpo y que lo hacía arquearse levemente, pidiendo mas.**

**AntiCosmo bajó un poco la mano, acariciando de manera lenta y constante mientras la temperatura de ambos aumentaba a cada momento y con cada caricia. El mismo Cosmo había comenzado a explorar con las manos el cuerpo frente a él, tal igual al propio… Y en un segundo, cuando sintió un algo extraño en sus pantalones fue que ambos se levantaron de un salto, separandose y mirandose con miedo en cada una de las facciones de los dos… qué estaban a punto de hacer!?**

**-Baño!- gritaron al mismo tiempo y volaron hacia este, chocando en el camino- ey, yo llegué primero!**

**-Si, pero este es MI baño y MI casa!- gritó Cosmo metiendose primero y cerrando de un portazo, AntiCosmo solo alcanzó a escuchar la regadera a todo lo que daba y comenzó a reír**

**Qué era lo que estaban haciendo los dos?... no entendía muy bien, pero no había sido desagradable, al contrario, le había gustado sentir a aquel padrino idiota gimiendo y estremeciendose debajo de él, pidiendo por mas… movió la cabeza mientras se dirigía al piso inferior y entraba a la cocina.**

**Una vez ahí, tomó un vaso con agua helada y se la echó en la cara, intentando tranquilizarse. Soltó un suspiró y luego se miró en el vidrio de la cocina. Porqué tenía que pasarle todo eso a él?... él no había querido ser un AntiPadrino, pero el destino así había jugado sus cartas y así era como había terminado. Podría haber nacido como el hermano mayor de Cosmo pero bueno, su propio hermano mayor y todo lo contrario a lo que debía de ser un AntiPadrino a veces le comentaba que si ellos tenían ese destino marcado… bueno…**

**Lo mejor que podían hacer era sacarle el lado positivo.**

**Rayos.**

**Y ahora estaba ante el dilema mas grande de todos. Cuando estaba con Cosmo algo extraño le sucedía, algo que no estaba relacionado con nada de los AntiPadrinos que generalmente le tenían mucho odio a su contraparte porque gracias a ellos, no podían salir del AntiMundo.**

**A él le agradaba estar con Cosmo, le divertía y le desesperaba a la vez. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le tenía muchísimo cariño a su contraparte… cariño?... bueno, no era precisamente cariño, era algo diferente… algo que él ya sabía que iba a venir… Porqué él ya tenía un motivo para haber llegado a la casa de Cosmo… se sentó en el sillón y hundió la cara entre sus manos… AntiWanda… ella había sido la que le había dicho que fuera a casa de Cosmo…que le hiciera compañía para afrontar lo que iba a venir.**

**El ya lo sabía… y no podía hacer nada… o si?... tal vez… si le dijera a Cosmo desde antes, podrían salvarla, podrían hacer algo… cambiar el destino… eso no lo ayudaría a él pero haría feliz a Cosmo. El sería infeliz pero Cosmo no sufriría por su causa.**

**Qué era lo que realmente quería?. Quería que Cosmo fuera feliz… amaba al peliverde. Suspiró y comenzó a subir de nueva cuenta las escaleras, dispuesto a hacerle una confesión a Cosmo; ya estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, cuando llamaron a la puerta de enfrente.**

**AntiCosmo puso una expresión frustrada mientras bajaba de nueva cuenta a abrir la puerta… y entonces fue cuando los vio y eso lo puso pálido.**

**-AntiCosmo!**

**Este tosió un poco y puso la expresión tonta del peliverde**

**-Yo soy Cosmo… les gusta mi disfraz?**

**Unos minutos después, el verdadero Cosmo salió de la ducha y miró alrededor. Todo estaba muy silencioso, pero bueno a AntiCosmo le gustaba el silencio. Y fue cuando lo vió. AntiCosmo estaba sentado en su cama, con una expresión que no pudo definir bien.**

**-AntiCosmo?**

**Una vez que pudo verlo bien, notó que tenía los ojos enrojecidos; había estado llorando y esto lo alarmó.**

**-Qué sucedió?**

**-Vino la policía mágica- dijo AntiCosmo despacio- y…**

**-Qué pasó?**

**-Es Wanda, Cosmo…**

**-Qué tiene Wanda!?**

**-Ella…- las palabras se ahogaron dentro de la garganta del AntiPadrino, mientras veía como en aquellos ojos verdes se reflejaba lo horrorizado que estaba**

**-Ella… no!**

**-Cosmo, espera!**

**Cosmo había salido de la casa volando a toda la velocidad que daban sus alas, mientras AntiCosmo se paraba en la puerta bastante decaído. Y luego poniendo expresión de decisión, salió volando a buscar al peliverde. **

**TBC**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Locura

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"YOU &amp; ME"**

**Cap. 5**

**Cosmo salió volando de manera desesperada hacia la estación de policía mágica… estaba seguro, algo malo le había pasado a Wanda y el maldito de AntiCosmo lo sabía y no le había dicho nada!. Se sentía furioso y desesperado, estaba seguro de que era algo demasiado malo…**

**La sensación en su pecho lo estaba sofocando. Y lo peor vino cuando sintió un algo que se le encimaba y no lo dejaba avanzar, tirándole en el piso.**

**-Déjame!- exigió el peliverde mientras AntiCosmo le sujetaba al suelo**

**-Es demasiado tarde- dijo el AntiPadrino a lo que el que se encontraba debajo de él, gimió intentando liberarse**

**-Eso no es cierto!- gritó- ella no puede!... ella no…!**

**-Esta muerta Cosmo, entiéndelo!- gritó por fin AntiCosmo logrando articularlo y sacarlo de su interior**

**El silencio se hizo entre ambos seres mágicos, mientras AntiCosmo aflojaba un poco el agarre y la noticia iba llegando a la mente de Cosmo, cual fuerte golpe… no podía ser… debía de estar mintiendo…**

**-Maldito… maldito…- solo lograba decir el padrino de ojos verdes mientras gruesas lágrimas caían al suelo- maldito…**

**-Ni tu ni yo podíamos hacer nada al respecto- dijo el padrino negro incorporandose y levantando al otro- si algo pasa en el AntiMUndo Mágico, también sucede aquí y viceversa, recuerdas?**

**-Ya lo sabías- murmuró Cosmo mientras AntiCosmo asentía**

**-Si- dijo con dolor- AntiWanda murió hace unos días y… ella fue la que me dijo que viniera a tu casa… a contigo, porque esto pasaría**

**-Qué sucedió?- dijo el padrino aún sin voltear a verlo**

**-Fue otro AntiPadrino- dijo y Cosmo abrió los ojos horrorizado a lo que AntiCosmo entendió rápidamente que pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de su contraparte- no… no le hizo eso que crees, pero…- suspiró- fue un asalto**

**-Un asalto- repitió Cosmo**

**Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que Cosmo se giró lentamente y el AntiPadrino sintió miedo… podía sentir una energía extraña provenir de aquel ser, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que en realidad era.**

**-Tu la mataste- dijo al fin**

**-Qué!?**

**-Tu mataste a Wanda!- gritó Cosmo completamente furioso y enloquecido de dolor, empuñando su varita- tu sabías perfectamente lo que iba a pasar y no hiciste nada para evitarlo!**

**-Estás idiota o qué!?- gritó AntiCosmo- acaso tu crees que yo hubiera deseado la muerte de AntiWanda o Wanda!?... por supuesto que no!**

**-Pudiste hacer algo para evitarlo!- fue la contestación de Cosmo**

**AntiCosmo se mordió la lengua, sabía que él tenía razón, había asesinado a Wanda al saber lo que pasaría y no hacer nada por evitarlo, pero… es que AntiWanda había sido muy quisquillosa con ese punto, le había dicho que no debía de interferir, que aquello iba a suceder de una u otra manera y mejor que fuera de aquella y no de alguna muchísimo mas dolorosa.**

**Había prometido no interferir y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. En el siguiente segundo estaba casi seguro de que había visto mal… pero cuando miró hacia su costado y notó el enorme cráter negro que casi lo había convertido en cenizas, estuvo seguro de que no era una pesadilla.**

**Cosmo lo apuntaba con su varita, completamente furioso y al parecer dispuesto a destruirlo.**

**-Qué acaso estás loco!?- gritó- pudiste haberme matado!**

**-Eso es lo que quería!- exclamó Cosmo volviendo a lanzarle esferas verdes, que convertían en polvo todo lo que tocaban**

**AntiCosmo tomó su varita y comenzó a desviar aquellos ataques, que debido a la furia del padrino eran muy fuertes.**

**-Ya basta!- dijo devolviendole el ataque, pero este si dio en el blanco y lanzó a Cosmo contra el empapado suelo- no tenemos porqué pelear!... el que me mates no la va a devolver!**

**-Pero al menos me sentiré mejor- dijo el peliverde levantandose y sin dejar de mirarlo con odio**

**-No podíamos evitarlo- dijo el AntiPadrino- esto iba a pasar de cualquier manera… y mejor que no sufriera mucho**

**-Estás mintiendo!- dijo Cosmo atacándolo de nuevo**

**El AntiPadrino ya había perdido todo lo que le quedaba de paciencia y, esquivando el último ataque, se lanzó contra el peliverde presionándole contra el suelo mientras el que se encontraba dejado de este, comenzaba a llorar y a esforzarse por liberarse.**

**-Ya déjame!- gimió**

**Lentamente, dejó de luchar y terminó por aferrarse al traje negro de AntiCosmo, que lo miró de manera triste al sentir al otro sollozar con fuerza y estremeciendose.**

**-No es justo- lo escuchó decir entre sus ropas- quiero morir**

**-Lo sé- dijo AntiCosmo abrazandolo con un brazo mientras con la otra mano acariciaba ese suave cabello verde, tan parecido al propio- te entiendo perfectamente**

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Frikie Witch Tamy Chan**

**SE BUSCA a esta mujer de aquí arriba (con flecha gigantesca hacia Frikie) porque hizo un dibujo hermoso de este fic que se me perdió con las computadoras que se fregaron… y se que tenia deviantart! Así que si por favor Frikie si te pasas por aquí o alguien tiene el deviantart de esta chica, compártemelo, siii?**


	6. Avanzar

**The Fairly OddParents**

**"YOU &amp; ME"**

**Cap. 6**

**La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera de aquella casa, como un torrente que anunciaba las tragedias ocurridas para ambos seres mágicos las cuales les causaban un gran vacío interno que parecía que jamás podría ser llenado nuevamente.**

**Frío, Angustiante, Desesperante… todos esos sentimientos se mezclaban, formando una masa pesada y dolorosa dentro de sus corazones, que ambos sabían compartían en aquellos momentos el miedo de quedarse solos en todo el mundo. Aunque sabían que realmente no se encontraban solos, por el momento, se tenían el uno al otro, pasando por aquel mismo dolor, por aquellos mismos temores que los embriagaban en la oscuridad y la incertidumbre de saber lo que vendría luego.**

**Asfixiante. Una de las últimas sensaciones que había tenido antes de perder el conocimiento, empapado en aquella fría lluvia mientras podía ver ese par de brillantes perlas negras, expresando preocupación y angustia similares, aunque dirigidas a él en ese momento.**

**No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido después, todo se había puesto negro pero se sentía cálido y confortado, como si todos los dolores y todos los problemas se disolvieran en aquel remolino negro y tranquilo en el que se había sumergido. En otro lugar, completamente despierto y alerta, el otro ser mágico miraba las cristalinas gotas de fría lluvia deslizarse por el vidrio de la cocina, donde unas cuantas horas antes había observado su negro y extraño pero tan familiar reflejo.**

**Comenzó a mojar el paño en agua fría, esperando que con eso la fiebre que aquejaba en esos momentos a su otro yo, disminuyera aunque fuera un poco, lo suficiente para ponerle fuera de peligro porque si seguía subiendo, solo tendría dos opciones.**

**Una sería, meterlo en la tina con agua helada lo cual conllevaría también a desnudarle, lo cual no deseaba en aquellos momentos en que estaría vulnerable a aumentar su propia temperatura y lo que menos deseaba en aquellos momentos, era perder el control con el cuerpo del ojiverde. Lo segundo que podría hacer sería por supuesto, llevarlo al Hospital Mágico, pero una vez que le llevase de seguro lo delatarían a la Policía Mágica, lo acusarían de ser el responsable del malestar del otro y de seguro lo regresarían a la cárcel mágica, donde no podría hacerse cargo de aquel padrino.**

**Y estaba seguro de que, si no lo cuidaba en aquellos momentos, el padrino haría alguna de sus acostumbradas tonterías y no quería cargar en su conciencia la muerte de alguien mas y mucho menos, la de alguien que también era tan especial para él.**

**Escurrió el exceso de agua del paño y comenzó a subir las escaleras a pie, sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, si no, hubiese flotado. Pero en aquellos momentos, que importaba… realmente no era algo que necesitara meditarse y menos en aquella situación. Que estúpido se sentía al pensar en ello, de seguro aquello era causa del medio transplante de cerebro que le habían hecho accidentalmente al cambiarles sus glándulas Fligli. Ahora pensaba la mitad del peliverde.**

**Ahora que lo meditaba bien, desde cuando aquel padrino atacaba a otros seres mágicos!?. Eso era demasiado inusual en él, de seguro, era aquella parte del cerebro de AntiCosmo la que le decía al inocente ojiverde que debía atacar a aquello que le hiciese daño… **

**Y en esos momentos, Cosmo había adjudicado todo su dolor y aquella tragedia al único ser mágico que tenía enfrente: él.**

**Giró la perilla y entró despacio para asegurarse de que el padrino mágico seguía dormido y no lo atacaría y una vez que hubo observado su pecho subiendo y descendiendo agitadamente debido a la fiebre y a la posible gripe mágica que debería traer en aquellos momentos. Entró y cambió la toalla en su cabeza, para luego notar que el padrino temblaba mucho y se encontraba completamente tapado por las cobijas… seguramente la fiebre era muy alta; AntiCosmo frunció un poco el ceño y retiró apenas las cobijas, cuando Cosmo gimió estirandolas con poca fuerza.**

**-Tengo frío- se quejó abriendo levemente sus brillantes y cristalinos ojos**

**-Lo sé- dijo AntiCosmo haciendo un último esfuerzo y logrando bajarlas hasta sus rodillas- pero tenemos que bajar tu fiebre y esto no ayuda- dijo suavemente**

**-Porqué…?**

**AntiCosmo sabía a lo que se refería. Pasó sus dedos por aquel fleco verde brillante, quitandolo de aquel bello rostro que sufría tanto y que se encontraba cubierto de un fino sudor, debido al calor que soltaba su pequeño cuerpo.**

**-Eso es algo que yo tampoco comprendo del todo- murmuró el AntiPadrino, continuando acariciando aquella piel blanca y fina que en esos momentos estaba demasiado caliente- por el momento, debes de recuperarte… a Wanda no le gustaría verte así**

**Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del padrino ojiverde, cayendo en la almohada donde dejó su pequeña marca de humedad; a AntiCosmo le dolió mucho ver aquello, sabía que aquella hada estaba sufriendo mucho y que aun faltaba mas por venir.**

**Pero no lo dejaría solo. Lo había prometido, no dejaría que Cosmo sufriera aquella pena y aquel dolor tan grandes en soledad, ambos se ayudarían a salir adelante, aunque sabía que ello requeriría de mucho esfuerzo por parte de ambos.**

**El ojiverde soltó un suspiró mientras se abrazaba a si mismo, intentando agarrar un poco de calor y temblaba descontroladamente sin poder hacer nada al respecto, solo rogar por que los dolores de su cuerpo y cabeza disminuyeran lo cual ocurría pero muy lentamente.**

**-Aún te duele?- preguntó AntiCosmo, aunque sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, obviamente el ojiverde no se sentía bien pero intentaba romper un poco el hielo entre ambos, además de que no le gustaba tanto silencio y era evidente de que Cosmo no podría dormir tan fácil**

**-Es el frío- se quejó Cosmo- es demasiado frío**

**-Por eso le llaman frío, idiota- dijo AntiCosmo sonriendo suavemente y logrando que el otro lo imitara con una mas dulce**

**-Gracias por cuidarme**

**-No te preocupes- dijo y luego se sonrojó levemente- bueno… podemos intentar calentarte un poco… pero sin las cobijas**

**-Por favor- suplicó el ojiverde aunque ya no sentía tanto frío, era evidente que la fiebre había bajado, pero se imaginaba un poco de lo que el otro iba a hacer y realmente deseaba aquello**

**AntiCosmo asintió y acercó aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, en un abrazo apretado para pasarle un poco de su propio calor al otro y que no se enfriara demasiado o luego tendría problemas con una severa pulmonía que de verdad, deseaba evitar.**

**Cosmo se hundió en el pecho del AntiPadrino y este se sonrojó mucho; no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto por parte de otra hada y mucho menos un varón, pero no le incomodaba… era agradable, sentir la respiración acompasada del ojiverde que parecía estar mas tranquilo que hacía unos momentos.**

**-Humm… tal vez…- dijo AntiCosmo de repente- lo mejor sea que me vaya… así estarás mas tranquilo y cómodo en tu cama… yo dormiré en el sillón**

**El antipadrino se levantó cuando una mano le detuvo.**

**-Quédate**

**AntiCosmo volteó un poco sorprendido y pudo ver aquel hermoso rostro, bastante sonrojado que veía el colchón pero sin soltarle.**

**-Si tu quieres… puedes quedarte- dijo al fin después de un rato de silencio- tu también estas cansado y… el sillón realmente es incómodo**

**-De acuerdo- dijo el ser oscuro sonriendo con ternura y acomodándose al lado del otro, que le había hecho espacio- así tambien podré cuidarte mas de cerca**

**-Buenas noches- dijo Cosmo recargándosele nuevamente en el pecho y cerrando sus cansados ojos**

**-Buenas noches… Cosmo**

**TBC**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
